


Kiss me on the mouth and set me free (please don’t bite)

by skamsnake



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Advanced stages pup play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blindfolds, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Collars, Coming Untouched, Consent is everythingTM, Deepthroating, Dry riding, Early stages pup play, Edging, Eliott is wearing The MaskTM, Explicit Consent, Filthy and pretty (pretty filthy), Fluff and Smut, Guru!Arthur, Inspection, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light D/s, Light breathplay, Light daddy kink, Lucas is a soft dom, M/M, Master!Lucas, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Obedience test, Oral Fixation, Overstimulation, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Praise, Praise Kink, Pup!Eliott, Rimming, Roleplay, Semi-Public Sex, Seriously these tags what even, Sexting, So much praise, drool, excessive fingering, guided masturbation, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamsnake/pseuds/skamsnake
Summary: Lucas discovers the mask Eliott was wearing at the school party, and together they discover a little something else.Or, elu's venture into the world of kink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panshambles/gifts).



> This lil piece of porn is written for my favorite Taurus of all time, panshambles. Happy Birthday, baby!  
> You're an absolutely amazing human being and I can't believe I get to call you my friend (accept the motherfucking praise will ya)  
> Je t'aime mon chéri!!
> 
>  
> 
> Title is from Troye Sivan's 'Bite'.

 

***

 

“Oh my god, remember _this?!_ ” Lucas shouts behind him and Eliott sighs, picking up number god-knows-what box of the day, cursing the fact that they chose to do this on apparenly the hottest day of the parisian summer.  

They’ve been packing for hours in the scolding heat, stripped down to just boxers at this point, and although Eliott is excited to finally move in with his boyfriend, he’s also sweaty and tired and maybe a little horny, not really in the mood for silly nostalgia.

“I can’t believe you still have it!” Lucas giggles, and Eliott doesn’t have to turn around to see his smile, he can _feel_ it from across the room.

Somehow Lucas’ energy is contagious, and how he does that, how he manages to always pick everyone around him up when they need it the most still remains a mystery to Eliott.

He turns around and finds Lucas waving some small undefinable object at him, black fabric with straps and honestly it looks more like a thong than anything else, and it takes Eliott a good minute to realize what it is.

“The mask, remember?!” Lucas tilts his head, eyebrows raised in question and a smirk forming on his lips. “The one you were wearing at that first party?”

And boy, does Eliott remember. In fact, not only does he remember _wearing_ it, he remembers planning in every detail how he’d catch Lucas’ attention with it. Remembers picking it up at some hardware store, when he learned the theme of the party. Remembers putting it on outside the gates to the school, silently appreciating the slight cover it provided when he’d spotted Lucas from across the room, hiding his stuttering breath and the excessive biting of his bottom lip as he finally gathered the courage to approach him. Barely hiding the smirk on his face when he saw Lucas’ reaction and realized his plan had worked.

Or _working-_ it seems, judging from the heated looks Lucas is sending him right now, running his fingertips playfully over the black fabric of the mask in his hands, his lips slightly parted the way they always do when he’s on his tiptoes innocently asking for a kiss.

There’s absolutely nothing _innocent_ about Lucas right now, though. Bare-chested in nothing but his white boxers, his golden skin still glistening in the sun from the window, his small fingers tangled in the black fabric as he brings it to his face and inhales.

The sight alone is enough to leave Eliott breathless, enough to make him forget what they’re doing right now, what they _should_ be doing, forget about how they’re supposed to get the mattress first down and then up five flights of stairs or how they’ll manage the ridiculous rent they’re about to pay for probably Paris’ tiniest apartment just to be able to call it their own.

“I wanted to kiss you so bad that night” Lucas smiles to himself at the memory, “I don’t know if it was because I couldn’t see all of your face, but your _eyes god_ … the way you looked at me? It’s all I could think about” he lets out a shaky laugh, and Eliott realizes he’s been holding his breath too.

“And now you’re my _boyfriend_ and we’re moving in together?! Do you even realize how lucky I am?” he looks up at Eliott.

Eliott just chuckles and shakes his head a little like he always does whenever someone says something nice about him, brushing it off or immediately offering a compliment in return.

“I mean it” Lucas says, suddenly more serious, eyes locked on Eliott, “You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me” he continues and Eliott freezes, his brain automatically searching for ways to deflect it.

It’s not something he does on purpose, and Lucas knows. In fact, they’ve talked about it several times after one particular incident in therapy where a simple, genuine compliment from his therapist had him in tears. She’d explained to him how acts of discounting praise or immediately using it as an opportunity to criticize ourselves are strategies to not truly take in what’s being offered, most often because we don’t feel like we deserve it.

She’d then made him draw his own personal map of sorts, as a reminder of what he likes about himself for him to look at during particularly rough depressive episodes, and she’d even encouraged him to practice receiving compliments and praise with a simple ‘thank you’ either by talking to himself in the mirror or by involving Lucas in the proces.

It helps, but it’s still hard. Even if he knows in his heart Lucas really loves him, Eliott still sometimes struggles to believe he actually gets to have this. Gets to have someone as perfect as Lucas to ever look his way. To kiss him, love him, let alone move in with him.

“Nuh-uh _you’re_ the best thing that’s ever happened to _me_ ” Eliott smiles wide, his brain apparently deciding on a reciprocating strategy today.

“What, are you calling me a _liar_?” Lucas walks towards him slowly, brows raised in mild disapproval and a hint of a smile on his lips, knowing full well the best way to make Eliott accept his praise is by playfully implying that anything else would be an insult to his intelligence or integrity.

“No! I just-” Eliott interrupts himself and looks down, not really able to find the words.

“ _The. best. thing. ever._ ” Lucas steps up to Eliott, his hand tilting up Eliott’s chin to lock eyes with him again, and something in the way he seems so sure, something in the way he takes the box from Eliott’s hands with determination and places it on the floor next to them, something in the authority in his voice and his eyes as he leans in closer, lips merely inches apart and he can feel Lucas’ breath on them, something in all of this is making Eliott simultaneously completely calm and all wound up, like a burning heat that still feels like a cooling breeze on his skin, as if his heartbeat has slowed down only to pound even harder in his chest.

It makes Eliott want to grab Lucas’ face with both hands and kiss him hungrily just like he’d wanted to that night and every day since, but it also has him locked in his spot, awaiting Lucas’ next step.

“I have an idea” Lucas whispers wetly against his ear, sliding the hand holding the mask up between them, “Since you can’t help denounce it when I tell you how good you are for me… how about I _make_ you shut up and listen?” he smiles, nodding at the black fabric in his hand.

Eliott’s swallows hard, his eyes widening as he realizes what Lucas is suggesting.

“I mean, we don’t have to or anything-“ Lucas stutters, suddenly hesitant “I just- I don’t know, I’m sorry if it’s silly-“

”No, I like it” Eliott nods reassuringly, hoping Lucas can hear the certainty in his voice, see it in his eyes too. “Thank you”

They just stand there for a bit, eyes still locked on each other, and Eliott tries to just let himself enjoy this moment, this minute and the next, until Lucas nods one final time in reassurance and brings his hands from between them and up to Eliott’s face.

“Can I?”

“You can”

“If you want to stop at any point, just tell me”

“Okay”

“Okay” Lucas breathes out and bites his lip, slowly sliding first one black strap behind Eliott’s ear and then the other, his touch so soft, so careful it feels almost like a caress, and Eliott can’t help but lean into the touch, almost purring against his hand, his eyes rolling back in pleasure when he feels Lucas’ hand slide from behind his ear and into his hair, his eyelids fluttering shut and the mask muffling a low moan as Lucas tugs at it lightly.

The mask feels surprisingly soft, like silk on his skin and Eliott really likes the firmness over his face, the slight pull across the brink of his nose and against his cheeks, the way it tightens just a little under his chin, pressing gently against the top of his throat. Loves the way he can feel his own hot breath bounce back against the fabric, warm and soothing on his lips.

When Eliott opens his eyes again, he finds Lucas’ eyes so filled with love and acceptance that he can barely take it. Can barely breathe with how happy he feels right now, and he has to look away to not immediately burst into tears.

“Hey” Lucas says, one hand coming down to cup his face, the other still tangled in his hair. “Are you okay? We don’t have to do this. It was just a silly idea-“

“No, I’m okay” Eliott interrupts him, his words slightly muffled by the mask. “It’s just-“ he sighs heavily and leans his forehead down against Lucas’. “It’s just... a lot. I feel.. a lot. I’m sorry, I don’t know what to say.”

Eliott can hear the tremble in his own voice as Lucas pulls him in and hugs him close, thankful he knows Eliott will sometime get like this. Will sometimes struggle with finding the words, because it feels like they’re not his to speak.

“Baby” Lucas says, this time more firmly, still holding him close. “Don’t apologize. You don’t have to say anything, okay?”

“Thank you” Eliott sighs and feels his body relax under Lucas’ hands, feels the pressure from Lucas arms around him relieve the pressure of tears pressing behind his eyes. Feels his body fill with renewed energy and his heart with gratitude. Gratitude for this man who always seems to know exactly what he needs.

“All you have to do is listen. Can you do that for me?” Lucas asks, “Just listen for a little bit?”

“I can do that” Eliott breathes out, his head resting on Lucas’ shoulder.

They take a moment more to just feel each other like this, to just let the energy flow between them with every part that touches, skin against skin.

“Stay...” Lucas murmurs into his chest moments later, a hand pressed firmly to his chest and Eliott can’t take his eyes off him when Lucas starts walking slowly backwards towards the mattress, eyes still locked with his as he lets himself fall back onto it, pushing himself back a bit and propping himself up against the few pillows they still haven’t packed yet, and Lucas takes a moment to get himself comfortable before looking back up at Eliott.

“You might not see it yourself-” Lucas starts, tilting his head slightly to the side, “...but let me tell you what I see”

Eliott can’t tell if it’s the mask or the way Lucas seems just as exposed as himself on that bed, but for some reason Eliott doesn’t feel awkward at all standing there, under his boyfriends insistent gaze. In fact, he feels safe.

“I see an awful cook” he smiles and Eliott can’t help but laugh too, memories of burned eggs and incompatible ingredients immediately coming to mind.

“But I also see the kindest person I know. And not just kind to me or his friends or family. To every single person he meets” he continues, and Eliott has to bite his bottom lip under the mask to stop himself from saying something back.

_Thank you_

“I see a guy with horrible taste in music” Lucas raises an eyebrow at him, and Eliott shakes his head fondly in return, still mourning the fact that Lucas doesn’t share his passion for late nineteens’ dubstep.

“But I also see a guy who’s worked incredibly hard to become the man he is today, and he makes me proud every day” Lucas smiles and even though Eliott can feel a blush spread across his cheeks, with the mask on he doesn’t feel the same need to hide from those words as he otherwise would.

_Thank you_

“And- I see a racoon that has no idea how to do the laundry” he teases and Eliott rolls his eyes in mock offense, having lost count of how many times he’d had to explain that racoons don’t actually wash everything.

“But I love you just as much, and more with every day that goes by”

Eliott wants to say ‘I love you too’ in return, but he can tell Lucas wants him to just receive right now, knows there’s just as much love in letting what was just said linger in the air between them, so he lets it.

“And you know what else?” Lucas says moments later, a smirk forming on his lips, “I know he’s got the most kissable lips in the world under that mask” he smiles, and Eliott can’t help but smile too under the cover of the mask.

Then, Lucas’ eyes shift from Eliott’s to look down at himself and Eliott’s gaze travels with him over Lucas’ body to where his hand is resting on the lining of his underwear. Slowly, Lucas starts moving his hand down over the white fabric as he continues to speak.

“I want to kiss those lips so bad right now...” he says, Eliott’s eyes fixed on Lucas’ hand where it’s moving over the white fabric of his boxers, massaging gently over the outline forming there, and Eliott can tell how turned on Lucas already is, his own boxers starting to feel tight too.

“If I could, I’d suck on those lips until they’re bright red and swollen” he says, hand palming himself “I’d slip my tongue inside your mouth and show you you’re mine”

Eliott swallows hard, frozen to the spot with how hot this is. How hot _Lucas_ is, in control like this. Feels himself breathe heavier whenever Lucas’ hips buck up slightly to meet his hand pressing down against the outline of his cock. Feels the soft fabric of the mask clinging comfortingly to his face on the inhale, hot air teasing his tingling lips on the exhale.

Slowly, Lucas pushes his boxers down about midway of his thighs, revealing his gorgeous cock resting hard and heavy on his stomach, pulsing slightly with his heartbeat and Eliott can almost sense the heat radiating from it from across the room. Can almost feel the scent of it fill his nostrils and the taste of it explode on his tongue.

“See baby?” Lucas lets out a shaky exhale. Still looking down at himself, he wraps his small hand around his cock, slowly stroking up once and then back down, his soft foreskin giving way easily for the dark pink head of his cock and if that isn’t the most delicious thing Eliott’s ever seen.

That is, until Lucas places a thumb about halfway up the shaft and pushes it down towards his thighs in the direction Eliott is standing, his hard cock strained under his touch until he lets go, and Eliott feels his mouth water at the loud smacking sound it makes as it slaps back onto his stomach.

“See how hard you make me?” Lucas wraps his hand around it again, stroking with more intent now, his wrist twisting slightly around the head on the upstroke and his hip bucking up deliciously on the downstroke, and Eliott has to consciously hold himself back to not just jump him, pull off the mask and wrap his lips around it, fill his mouth with him.

“You want it?” Lucas looks up at him, clearly noticing the state Eliott’s in too, his head tilted back against the wall, heated gaze shifting between Eliott’s eyes and where his hand is wrapped around himself.

“You want this?” he asks again, stroking himself faster and Eliott whimpers quietly, his lips tingling in anticipation and his thighs and abs trembling with the effort of holding himself upright.

“You can have it...” Lucas reassures, his thumb playing just below the head and Eliott tries to breathe normally, tries to not look as desperate as he feels right now. “...But only if you keep the mask on until I tell you otherwise, okay?” he says and Eliott nods frantically, ready to do just about anything at this point to just get closer to him.

“Come” Lucas nods and Eliott jumps, not letting a fraction of a second go to waste before he’s on the bed, quickly shuffling forward on his hands and knees like an excited puppy, waiting impatiently for Lucas to spread his legs more to make room for him between them, immediately burying his face in Lucas’ lap when he does so.

There’s something incredibly calming about lying there, face flush against Lucas’ inner thighs, surrounded by his scent and his warm skin, feeling the tug of one hand tangled in his hair, the other slowly guiding his face where he wants it and it feels like Eliott can finally breathe again.

He can’t help but open his mouth under the mask, the black fabric like an impenetrable barrier between his lips and Lucas’ cock and Eliott feels a strong urge, a thirst even, to just rip it off and lick it. Lap at it. Suck on the pink head until Lucas’ is squirming under him, play with the soft foreskin and let Lucas’ pungent taste take over his taste buds. Sweet and tangy in equal measure, like balsamic strawberries and whipped cream. Lick and taste and _drink_ him up until his thirst is satisfied, but the fact that he _can’t_ … can’t lick, can’t suck, can’t _speak_ , completely at the mercy of Lucas’ hands and words is quickly becoming the hottest thing he’s ever experienced. And that’s saying _a lot._

So he just lets himself enjoy this moment of complete surrender, feeling the slide of Lucas’ hard cock along his jaw and up his cheek, over his closed eyes, pushing his covered nose into the dark, coarse hair at the base of it, inhaling sharply and sighing contently on the exhale.

“Good boy”

And just like that, time stops. Eliott’s mouth falls open and a high-pitched moan escapes from the back of his throat as his knees gives out under him and his hips press down onto the mattress. He stills completely, and Lucas does too, both realizing the weight of this defining moment of discovery.

“Oh you like that, huh?” Lucas coos, gently pulling Eliott’s head back by his hair, “You like that baby, don’t you?” he continues and Eliott whimpers and moans under the mask, frantically searching downwards towards Lucas’ cock again and this time Lucas lets him with a soft chuckle.

“Such a good boy” Lucas continues, and it’s almost too much, Eliott’s mouth goes slack, saliva dripping from his lips where the mask is clinging to his face nicely, wet heavy breaths soaking through it as his hips start to rut into the bed under him as if by their own will.

“That’s it, baby. Get it nice and wet. So good for me” Lucas praises, his hips bucking up against Eliott’s cheek almost in sync with Eliott’s own thrusts into the bed. “So good, baby” Lucas moans and Eliott loses track of time and the world around him, just lets himself get lost in this moment and all the words of praise falling from Lucas’ mouth like nurturing raindrops on dry soil after a particularly pesistent heat wave.

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? Wet and soft and perfect for me” Lucas showers him with praise and Eliott whimpers and writhes with those words, frantically searching for friction under him. Lucas is panting now too, and Eliott can tell he’s getting close from the way he’s squeezing his eyes shut, pulling at Eliott’s hair, so he uses his hands to press down onto Lucas’ thighs, groaning loudly as he continues to mouth at Lucas’ cock through the mask.

“Fuck, don’t stop” Lucas moans loudly, his face twisted in pleasure, “Whatever you do, don’t stop. Fuck yes, keep going. Just like that, baby” and that’s one of the things Eliott loves most about Lucas. How he always seems to be completely present in the moment, _this minute,_ and how he manages to make Eliott be too.

So he lets himself do exactly that. Just _be_ with Lucas. Just listen to the sounds coming from Lucas and from himself. Just feel the pressure from his hands on Lucas’ thighs, the pressure building in his own thighs and travelling up his aching cock, his balls drawn up tight just under it. Just _be_ in the pleasure he’s receiving.

“Get up here” Lucas grabs at Eliott’s shoulders, pulling him up towards him and pushing Eliott’s boxers down in the process, their hard cocks finally flush against each other between them as he guides Eliott’s hips in a grinding movement down onto himself, his hips bucking up to meet the shallow thrusts and his other hand wrapped around the back of Eliott’s head.

“Look at me, baby” Lucas says, and Eliott lifts his gaze to meets Lucas’.

“The best thing that’s ever happened to me” he repeats, eyes locked on Eliott. “You hear me?” he asks and Eliott nods, and this time there’s no more uncertainty, no more need to denounce. Just gratitude and love.

_Thank you_

Lucas wraps his hand around the both of them and Eliott is so close he can feel his arms start to shake with the effort of holding himself up, the slide of Lucas hard cock against his own driving him wild with the need for release.

Lucas thumbs at the heads of their cocks, sliding it first up his own slit and then over onto Eliott’s, collecting precum there and Eliott is about to burst with how much he wants to taste it. How much he _needs_ to taste it.

Lucas must notice too, because he lifts his hand to cup Eliott’s face firmly, sliding his thumb under the mask and over his lips, pressing into Eliott mouth and Eliott practically growls as Lucas’ finger presses down onto his tongue, toes curling against the mattress as the rich, pungent flavor of the two of them mixing together floods his mouth and brings him right to the brink of ecstasy, and he has to breathe through the urge to just come right then and there.

Lucas seems to sense his desperation, pulling the mask off and pulling Eliott in for the kiss he’s been craving so desperately since Lucas found that damn mask.

“Come, baby” Lucas whispers against his lips, the stroke of his hand around them increasing in speed and intensity, as if to match the rapid building pressure throbbing through Eliott‘s entire body. “Be a good boy now, and come for me” Lucas repeats before kissing him again hungrily.

It’s sloppy and wet, almost like he’s fucking his tongue into Eliott’s open mouth, slack and submissive with how much he wants it and Eliott finally lets go, finally sets himself free, his body convulsing on top of Lucas as he’s catapulted over the edge and into eternity, collapsing onto Lucas just as he comes too, shooting thick ropes of cum in between their spent bodies, sticky and sweaty and happy.

 

**

 

“So… how do you feel?” Lucas asks, gently brushing a strand of hair away from Eliott’s face.

Eliott isn’t sure how long they’ve been lying there, just that he’s got absolutely no intention of moving anytime soon.

“I feel..” he murmurs into Lucas chest, feeling sleepy and sated and completely  _safe._ “I feel loved.”

“You are” Lucas ensures, pressing a soft kiss to Eliott’s forehead, fingers brushing up and down his back in a slow, soothing motion, until his hand stills just above Eliott’s left cheek.

“Now get up” he slaps it playfully, “we’ve got sixteen more boxes to pack and a stained mattress to carry across half of Paris”

 

**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kink consent list, a collar, a plug and Megan Rapinoe. Because reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So erhhmm... this lil fic is quickly turning into the pup play smut monster no one asked for, with a chapter update of close to 7K (that's a lot coming from me lol) and at least three more chapters outlined. It will get exponentially filthier, so if this ch is a little over the top for you, now would probably be a good time to tap out lol. Requests and hc's are very welcome in the comments or on tumblr <3 
> 
> If you'd like a visual for the gift Lucas got Eliott, [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/BxFm-mfHJCe/?igshid=hs05jsg51zqe) is the photo that inspired it, courtesy of Mr. Sean Ford.
> 
> This fic is still for my lord and savior, SMUT KING panshambles, thank you for blessing my life with everything from FL afficionado dom Isak to late night tarot readings and general gorgeousness, I am not worthyyyyy!!

 

“Since we’re engaging in _whatnow_?” Eliott chuckles, slightly confused but even more so, intrigued.

“Pup play” Lucas repeats matter-of-factly, and Eliott’s eyes wander back to the paper in his hand. The paper Lucas had presented him with after announcing they needed to _talk._  

Eliott had been a little worried, a little nervous he’d taken things too far lately. But only until he’d seen Lucas prepare their bedroom for “talking time”, made the bed with extra pillows and soft plaids from the living room, lit a few candles including Eliott’s favorite patchouli scented one, and even brought in pretty ceramic bowls filled with chocolate and black cherries.

“So, this…?” Eliott gestures at the paper, his head now resting in Lucas’ lap. He can see them both in the large full sized mirror on the opposite wall from where they’re lying on the bed, his gaze travelling along Lucas’ hand as it trails through his mess of hair.

“This is.. a checklist of sorts” Lucas clarifies, his free hand reaching for a piece of chocolate, “I’ve looked it up... it’s for safety kinda, for you _and_ for me” he says and Eliott gaze shifts from the mirror and up at him in question. 

“Yeah sorry, I’m just _not_ gonna hurt you in any way, and I sure as hell won’t spit on your face” he shrugs, and Eliott can’t help but laugh imagining the disbelief on Lucas’ face as he reads through the list, “...and I think what we’ve been doing so far fits under the term pup play. I guess you’re my pet” he shrugs and smiles wide, mouth still full of chocolate.

Eliott swallows hard and squirms a bit, feels his cheeks blush at _that_ word and how chill Lucas seems about it. It’s not like he doesn’t know what Lucas is referring to, not like he hasn’t been thinking a lot, _like a lot_ , about it himself, he just still feels a little embarrassed actually _talking_ about it. 

Since that one morning a couple of months ago, the first time they had sex while Eliott was wearing the mask, they’ve returned to it quite a few times. Not every time they have sex, but more often than for any of them to pretend it’s just for the fun if it. And the one thing that’s been consistent is, it’s always Eliott asking for it. 

He likes it. He  _really_ likes it. In fact, Eliott can’t remember ever coming as hard as he did the first time Lucas completely took charge. Up until then it had been kind of ambiguous and open-ended, as if they weren’t really sure what it was. Like playing a game and learning the rules along the way. But one night, when Lucas was fucking him from behind on the bed, the mask clinging tightly to Eliott’s face with every hot breath, Lucas leaned in and let his hands slide down to wrap around Eliott’s wrists and in that moment, that minute, when Lucas whispered to him, “Be good for me now, little one” and in a swift move pulled Eliott’s arms out from under him, Eliott knew he was completely lost to it. Lost to Lucas in control like this. It literally took his breath away, it took his breath away feeling his body give in and submit with such ease, fall over with such uninhibited desire. Took his breath away and gave him something else. The power to take the pleasure he was given as Lucas held his arms in a tight grip behind his back, his face pressing into the mattress hot and flushed as Lucas pounded into him. His thighs trembling with the effort of holding his ass in place against the weight of Lucas’ thrusts as he took it and took it, his untouched cock spurting cum helplessly from between his burning thighs, as if Lucas was fucking it out of him. It took his breath away and gave him something else. Something more. It gave him fucking _life._

Sometimes it’s all he can think about from the moment he wakes up, just how much he wants Lucas to cover his mouth and take him in whatever way he pleases. Sometimes it even feels like he _needs_ it. Needs it to _function ._  Needs to feel Lucas’ firm hand on the back of his neck as he guides him to the bed, needs to hear the sweet words of praise Lucas showers him with when Eliott does as he’s told. And maybe even more so, the reprimande when he _doesn’t._

And Lucas _knows_ it. Eliott can tell from the way he seems to almost imprint every single one of Eliott’s reactions into his mind. As if he’s mapping out every sigh and squirm and moan like little destinations he can revisit when he wants to, just by doing small things like a deliberate tug at the roots of his hair or a tap of his thumb against the soft spot on Eliott’s throat. Sometimes all it takes is a single command. 

_“Be good”_

_“Open up”_

_“Let go”_

Eliott knows they should talk about it, he knows it’s time and if he’s completely honest, he’s been waiting, hoping Lucas would bring it up, a sudden wave a relief washing over him as he realises it’s finally happening. 

He’s happy, really, he just didn’t expect it to be only a little over an hour before they’re having friends over for the Women’s World Cup finals, didn’t expect to be confronted with a list of all of his innermost wants and darkest desires right before he would also be confronted with the divinity that is Megan Rapinoe with absolutely no chance of doing anything about it. He should have expected it, of course, because Lucas knows what _that_ does to Eliott too.

Lucas must sense Eliott’s hesitation, because he brings a hand to Eliott’s chin and tilts it up towards him, the other hand still petting his hair.

“I want to explore this with you, baby” he says, eyes suddenly serious, locked on his and Eliott melts into his touch.

“I’m into it just as much as you are, this is as much for _me_ as it is for you. But I want to do it _properly_. I want to make sure I don’t hurt you, that I don’t push you too far-” he pauses as if to check in with Eliott, “I’ve done my research and this is a way to do that. To discuss our kinks and set up boundaries. Do you want to do that with me?” 

A moment passes between them and Eliott has never felt more seen, more loved in his entire life.

“I do” he sighs and it feels like a thousand bricks were just lifted off his shoulders, and from the way Lucas smiles at him Eliott can tell he feels it too.

“So..” Lucas smiles indulgently, wiggling his brows, “Anal play?” he gestures at the paper and Eliott sputters and giggles. 

“Eh.. hmm” he smiles and clears his throat, straightens the paper in an exaggerated movement and looks down at it. 

It’s organised in rows and columns, a kink on each line in alphabetical order followed by an “Ever done? yes/no” column and a “Would you do it (again)?” column with a give/receive option and a five scale rating from ‘never’ to ‘need’. 

And true enough, the first one is ‘anal play’ just like Lucas said and while Eliott feels completely safe and comfortable discussing with Lucas what that might mean to them and to which degree it’s something they want and need, it also makes Eliott blush a bit. Makes him squirm a bit too, feeling his cock twitch slightly in his pants. It’s nothing, though, in comparison to what the next lines are doing to him.

Eliott freezes, his gaze fixed on the fifth line on the page, faintly hearing Lucas babbling on over the rush of blood in his ears.

“Okay great, so anal play is something we both enjoy giving and receiving in generous amounts, _check_ ” Lucas chuckles next to him, but Eliott’s breath is stuck in his chest. 

“What is it?” Lucas leans in, following Eliott’s line of gaze, “Oh right, anal plugs, that’s a yes too I assume, small _and_ medium, at least? I don’t know about big ones, I mean never say never, but I guess it would be something to work up to, don’t you..”

Eliott hears Lucas’ words, but they sound distant and alien as if he was speaking over the phone and Eliott can’t seem to fit anything into his brain besides that next line he can’t seem to take his eyes off, he swallows and bites his lip hard to keep himself from moaning out loud at the thought of that one line.

“What is it? Are you okay? You look- _oh_ ” Lucas stops and hums in agreement as he realises what Eliott’s focusing on. 

“Anal plugs in public under clothes, is that a yes?” Lucas asks and Eliott... _moans._

It’s not like he meant to. It just slipped out and Eliott curses his body for betraying him like this when he was doing so well with keeping calm. 

He’s anything but calm now. Everything about that sentence makes him hot all over, makes the tiny hairs on his arms stand on end and the semi he was sporting instantly go rock hard. 

_Plug. In public. Under clothes._

Eliott moans again, hadn’t even realised his eyes had fluttered shut until he feels the well known pressure of Lucas’ hand squeezing his cock through his sweatpants. 

“Wow” Lucas whispers against Eliott’s temple, “I guess that’s a... _hard_ yes?” he chuckles softly and Eliott would laugh too, would respond with a _fuck yes,_ he really would, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s too turned on to talk, too turned on to fucking _breathe._

“Fuck” Eliott manages, forcing his eyes open and when they do, when they meet Lucas’ eyes staring back at him, deep blue and dark, endless and embracing and everything Eliott could have ever hoped for in a boyfriend, a partner, he lets himself do what he really wants, what he _needs_ right now. Slowly he opens his legs and guides Lucas’ hand from where it’s massaging his cock and further down.

“Yeah”

“Yeah?” Lucas smirks and Eliott wants to say something clever in return, something funny, but all he can manage is, “Hell yes”

“Well…” Lucas smiles, snatching the paper from Eliott’s hands, “I guess there’s no reason we can’t save the rest of this for later” he winks and leans over to place the paper on their bedside table, his hand reaching into the drawer just under it.

 

**

 

Eliott shuffles further up the bed to sit in between Lucas’ thighs like Lucas had asked him to. He’s naked from the waist down as instructed, and even though he feels a little exposed, there’s no place he’d rather be than here, resting his head against Lucas’ chest, feeling fingers play gently along the veins on his lower arm and it would all be cute and wholesome if it wasn’t for that plug resting heavy in Lucas’ free hand, black and curving slightly and Lucas smiles as he catches Eliott looking at it in the mirror. Eliott’s lowers his gaze a little shy, a little breathless as he feels Lucas’ legs slip under his own and tangle with them, slowly spreading Eliott’s thighs wider apart.

“Look in the mirror, baby” Lucas whispers softly against Eliott’s temple, “See how beautiful you look all spread out for me like this” he continues, but Eliott’s still turned away, squeezing his eyes shut. “Lucas” he whines quietly, shy and hesitant, but throbbing with need at Lucas’ touch. 

“Eliott” Lucas says, this time a little lower, firmer, “I need you to be a good boy now and look in the mirror. Can you do that for me?” 

Eliott wants to, he _really_ wants to, but he can’t help but squirm and blush, whimpering slightly as he tries to squeeze his thighs together, realizing Lucas’ legs are preventing him from doing so, preventing him from doing anything but stay in place, open and waiting.

“Eliott...” Lucas repeats, calm and warm but Eliott senses a slight warning in there somewhere and it’s exactly what he needs to finally make himself turn back and face forward, his eyes meeting first Lucas’ and then his own in the mirror, then tracing downwards over his heaving chest and stomach to where his thighs are being held open at Lucas’ command. At his mercy.

“Good boy” Lucas rewards him and Eliott feels his legs fall open even further, even if he thought it was impossible.

“Look at you, baby” Lucas coos, “all soft and shy and so responsive, I could look at you all day like this” Lucas praises and Eliott has to find a point of focus on the back of his right thigh to keep himself from smiling like an idiot, from shying away from Lucas’ gaze again, to keep himself from blushing hard at Lucas words and the way his hole clenches slightly in response to them.

“That’s it baby, so good. Are you ready?”

Eliott lets out a shaky breath and nods, meeting Lucas’ eyes in the mirror and he waits, waits for Lucas to trace his hand down and open him up, maybe tease him a little with it first, then plug him up and make him put on clothes and wait in the living room for their friends to arrive. 

But Lucas isn’t doing any of that right now. Instead he brings the plug down to Eliott’s hand and slides it into his palm and it takes Eliott a moment to realise Lucas has let go of it entirely.

“Show me, baby. Make yourself feel good” Lucas instructs calmly and Eliott’s eyes widen as he realises what Lucas is asking of him.

“B-but I thought you-“ Eliott feels his cock throb in anticipation.

“No, baby” Lucas hushes him, caressing all the way up Eliott’s arm, over his shoulder and neck to his cheek, “I want you to play with yourself like this for me. And I want to be able to look at your pretty face while you do it, all flushed and beautiful”

“Lucas, I’m not sure I can-“ his cock pulsates again and Eliott curses his body for betraying him, for calling him out on all his kinks right in front of Lucas, right in front of _himself_.

“Of course you can” Lucas taps at Eliott’s throat softly, “I know you’re shy baby, but you can do it. It’s just me and I’m going to be right here with you all the way, minute by minute”

Eliott squeezes the plug heavy in his hand, lets his fingers feel its thickness and the rounded curve to it, the silicone’s smooth texture silk-like against his fingertips. 

“Okay” he breathes out.

“Such a good boy” Lucas smiles and places a kiss to Eliott’s temple, then leans in to squeeze a generous amount of lube onto the plug.

“Just rub it over your hole first, get it nice and wet for me. You’re doing so well, baby” 

Eliott swallows hard but obeys, feels his entire body start to let go of the initial embarrassment with a shaky exhale and embrace the buzzing excitement that spreads from his groin to his entire body as he starts circling his hole with the plug.

“Fuck” he murmurs under his breath, feeling a bead of precum slip from his slit.

“Mmh so good” Lucas hums, “You can use your fingers too, if you’d like” he suggests and Eliott lets his other hand reach down to feel where the plug is pressing gently against his hole, the tight muscle relaxing slightly at the touch, his head turning to nuzzle shyly into Lucas’ chest where a hand is still caressing his cheek.

“I know it’s hard, but I need you to focus on the mirror, baby” Lucas’ hand comes down to Eliott’s chin, gently turning his head back to look straight ahead, “I need you to watch closely and tell me how it feels opening yourself up for me” 

Eliott feels his mouth fall open at those words, welcoming the thumb Lucas slowly slides in between his lips.

“Feels so good” he moans around Lucas’ finger.

“That’s it baby, can’t wait to see you swallow up that plug. Such a pretty boy, you’re gonna take it so well aren’t you? You’re gonna take it like you’re taking my finger in your mouth, aren’t you?” 

Eliott can’t think of a single coherent sentence so he just nods frantically and hope it’s enough, sucks hard on Lucas’ thumb, moaning loudly when he feels it press down onto his tongue.

“You feel that, baby? Feel that pressure?” 

“Mmh” Eliott groans.

“You wanna feel that sweet pressure in all your holes, don’t you? Show me, little one” 

And fuck yes, Eliott wants to feel that sweet pressure everywhere, _anywhere,_ if only to ease the pressure he feels in his aching balls already drawn up tight just under his cock, already throbbing and leaking all over his stomach and t-shirt.

“Show me, baby. It’s just me, remember?” Lucas reassures and Eliott wants to do good, wants to make Lucas proud, so he slides his free hand out his thigh and over the round if his left cheek, making sure the pink puckered skin there is visible in the mirror and then he _pulls._

It’s a gentle pull, no more than a light stretch of the muscle, but the _sound_ he makes when he looks at himself in the mirror, all flushed and needy sucking hard on his boyfriend’s finger as he presents himself like some kind of prize pet, is so deep and so primal, so different from any other sound he ever remembers having made before, a guttural moan almost a _growl,_ alien and arousing in equal measure.

“Fuck yes” Lucas groans, clearly affected and Eliott can’t help but feel a little smug about it. A little pleased about the hardness pressing against his back too. 

“Am I being good?” he tries boldly, feeling a little more confident now.

“So g-good” Lucas stutters slightly and swallows hard, “Such a good boy” he manages, wrapping a hand around Eliott’s cock as he slips another finger inside his mouth and Eliott isn’t sure if Lucas is trying to distract himself or Eliott, all he knows is his entire body jerks at the touch and he feels himself open up a little more, the plug catching on his rim and he has to squeeze his eyes shut to not come right there and then.

“Fuuck” he whines, the sound slightly muffled by Lucas’ fingers.

“Mirror, Eliott” Lucas warns and Eliott forces his eyes back open. 

The sight that meets him is obscene, outrageous, but all Eliott feels is obedient and powerful, strong and submissive and so fucking _hard,_ and he barely recognizes himself, his heaving chest and trembling thighs held open by Lucas’ knees, his hips grinding down almost involuntarily against the pressure he feels from Lucas’ hand around his cock, from where his hole stretches hungrily around the plug half way inside and it feels so good, so _right_ , he kind of wants to fuck himself with it, his mouth sucking eagerly on the fingers prying his lips apart to slip him a third one and _Lucas_ _oh god_ , Lucas who’s sitting behind him, eyes dark and pleased _and proud?_ looks so fucking gorgeous, so commanding that Eliott can’t believe he gets to call him _his_.

“That’s it baby, you take it so well, so beautiful, go on” Lucas murmurs into his hair and Eliott loves that Lucas is observing him closely like this, loves the way he’s truly with him all the way, minute by minute. Inch by inch.

It gives him the confidence he needs to push the plug further inside, to really feel his body swallowing it up, his rim trying to tighten around the smaller part of it but he pulls at it again, teases himself, the slight stretch and the instant need to be filled back up immediately making him thrust it back inside, this time a little harder, the curved end hitting his prostate head on and he whines but keeps his eyes open, encouraged by the way Lucas nods at him approvingly, the way he mouths  a _“fuck yes”_ at him in the mirror, almost like it’s their little secret.

Eliott keeps thrusting the plug against his prostate, mirroring the thrusts of Lucas fingers into his mouth too, Lucas’ other hand working his cock in slow, aching movements, tugging gently at his balls, twisting up and around the head, thumbing at his slit and Eliott can’t stop moaning, can’t stop thrusting, can’t stop _wanting_ , harder and faster until his back arches off the bed and his eyes roll back in powerful, painful pleasure and it feels like his entire being is about to fucking explode.

“Fuck Lucas, I’m- I’m gonna-“

“No” Lucas’ voice is calm and firm, his hand and fingers instantly slipping from Eliott’s cock and mouth and Eliott feels like he’s _dying._

“ _Please_ ” he pleads, his body shaking with the release that was just stolen from him.

“No, Eliott. It’s gonna feel so much better when you’ve had that plug inside you for a few hours and you know it” Lucas whispers and Eliott whimpers, but he knows Lucas is right. 

“Now be a good boy and let go of the plug” 

“But-“ Eliott whines at the instruction, his hand still on the plug but not moving anymore.

“Baby, you can do this. Let go of the plug and I promise I’ll hold you for a little bit” 

“F-fuuck” Eliott hisses, panting as he pushes the plug in place and lets go completely, the relentless pressure against his prostate not letting him off the hook yet.

“Such a good boy” Lucas releases Eliott’s legs and wraps his arms around him tight and Eliott mewls and melts into Lucas’ embrace, rocking soothingly from side to side.

“You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you” Lucas leans down and kisses his cheek.

Eliott tilts his head back to catch Lucas’ lips, soft and comforting and sighs into the kiss. Tired and tense he curls into him, closing his eyes and pressing his ear to Lucas’ chest, his own ragged breath slowly calming down to the sound of Lucas’ beating heart. 

 

**

 

“Oh and Eliott?” 

Eliott turns back towards Lucas, from where he’s trying to keep balance as he steps back into his tight jeans, still a little flushed and flustered from everything that just happened. Not sure how long they laid there, Lucas cradling him in his arms until Eliott could speak again, until he could _breathe_ again, barely registering the first knock on their door, only remembering they’re supposed to host a goddamn football night when they hear the second knock and voices outside their door, suddenly rushing out of bed like idiots, laughing and giggling as they try to not knock anything over, including each other.

Eliott looks at Lucas in question, noticing something in his hand that wasn’t there a moment ago, a box of sorts and Eliott feels his heart in his throat.

There’s another knock on their door but Lucas seems unaffected and surprisingly calm, takes a step forward and hands the box to Eliott who’s finally managed to squeeze himself into his jeans. The box is square and flat like a jewellery box and Eliott’s heart won’t stop pounding in his chest.

“Open it” 

Eliott looks at the object in his hands, then out towards their hallway, then back at Lucas. 

“But they’re here-“

“They can wait. Open it”

Hesitantly, Eliott opens the box and gasps. There’s a heavy metal chain in there, small thick stainless steel rings hooked into each other and connected by a lock with a Mars symbol on it. Eliott swallows hard. To anyone who doesn’t know, it could look like a regular necklace. But Eliott _knows_. 

It’s a collar.

Eliott blushes, feels his ass clench involuntarily around the plug, and another moan escapes his lips. Lucas smiles knowingly, pleased.

“Do you like it?” Lucas asks, biting his lip in a fleeting moment of insecurity.

“I- Lucas, I love it. Fuck” 

Lucas smiles again, this time a little more certain, a little more confident and picks up the chain to lock it around Eliott’s neck. 

It feels good, heavy and solid and strong and somehow it makes Eliott feel all those things too. Grounded and anchored and _safe._

“You will wear this whenever you’re in that headspace. Whenever you want or _need_ to play, you will wear it and I will know” he says firmly, and something in his voice makes Eliott simultaneously go completely soft and impossibly _hard._  

“I might request you to wear it as well, in which case you are always allowed to decline. Do you understand?” Lucas pulls slightly at the chain, and another moan escapes Eliott’s mouth. 

Eliott looks at Lucas and feels a flutter in his chest, his heart filled with gratitude and love. He nods.

“Good boy. Now go get the door”

 

**

 

“Eliott, my man!” Basile throws himself at Eliott and wraps his free arm around him, the other cradling a six pack. “What took you so long?!”

Eliott doesn’t get to say anything before Basile passes him, shouting a “ _Lulu!!_ ” down the hallway and soon Yann’s in the apartment too, fist bumping him and throwing his jacket on the coat rack.

“Nice bling, dude” he nods at the chain and Eliott swallows, catching Arthur’s eye behind him and there’s a hint of something in there, an understanding that Eliott can’t quite grasp. Arthur doesn’t say anything though, just hugs him and squeezes his shoulder.

Lucas is already greeting their guests, and Eliott still loves seeing him like this, goofing around with his friends with an almost childlike innocence, and Eliott has to tug at the chain around his neck to believe the past hour actually did happen, feels like pinching himself to make sure that all of this is actually real, that he gets to have Lucas in all these different ways. 

Still a little shook from it all, Eliott walks into the kitchen and adjusts himself, hearing the others argue over who gets to sit directly in front of the TV. Trying to distract himself with bowls of peanuts and bags of chips, he feels a little exposed at the thought of having to walk into the living room with his hands full, no chance of covering himself up.

The others barely notice him though. Of course they don’t, why would they when the Women’s finals is on and The Netherlands is actually withstanding pretty well against the Americans.

 _Lucas_ , though. Lucas notices. 

He’s not even trying to hide it with the way his gaze rakes over Eliott hungrily, from the chain around his neck and down over his t-shirt, tight against his chest and abs to his cock, half-hard and helpless in his jeans, then slowly back up to his face. Eliott blushes but Lucas’ indulgent smile eases him, makes him feel good, feel sexy.

There’s barely any room left in their tiny living room, let alone in their small two and half persons couch, but Eliott doesn’t mind. He knows where he wants to sit. 

Lucas knows too, from the way he leans back slightly in his seat at the far end of the couch furthest away from him, spreading his legs slightly.

“Sit” he mouths at him, nodding at the space on the floor between his open legs, and Eliott feels his mouth water and his non-existing tail wag at the command.

Quickly, enthusiastically, he comes to Lucas and plumps down to sit between his legs, instantly reminded of the plug as it rubs firmly against his prostate. A small whimper escapes his throat and Lucas puts a calming hand on Eliott’s shoulder, his thumb faintly brushing against the chain where it’s cradling the back of his neck and Eliott grunts happily, thankful everyone else is focused on the tv screen in front of them. Thankful he’s long established that he likes, even _prefers,_ sitting on the floor so no one bats an eye at that either.

 

** 

 

They’re minutes into the second half and Eliott is _squirming._ The Dutch defence is slowly breaking down and to be honest so is Eliott’s.

Half time was hard enough, trying to keep up in conversation with Basile about the history of football shorts hemlines _“because Eliott’s better at talking about girls”_ , a grumbling Lucas taking offense _and_ taking it out on Eliott’s shoulders in an anything but gentle massage that did nothing to ease the tension he was already feeling in his entire body.

With the game back on he’s trying to sit still, he really is, he even tried curling into Lucas again like before, resting his head in his lap, but the way Lucas runs his fingers through his hair, every so often adjusting the chain around his neck is doing _things_ to Eliott, and the plug prodding and probing against his prostate isn’t exactly _helping._

He glances at the others, wondering for a moment if they can feel his desperation, if they can _smell_ it on him, but they seem completely absorbed by what’s going on on the screen, the Dutch coming out of their shell a bit and beginning to press the US to disrupt their buildup and Eliott feels like doing a little disruption of his own. Lucas’ hand is cupping his jaw and chin from behind, brushing his thumb teasingly over Eliott’s lips while the other hand tugs gently at the chain and it’s just too much, it’s too much and Eliott can’t help himself. 

He turns his head slightly away from the others and parts his lips, runs his tongue slowly over Lucas thumb, and then, as if by it’s own will, his tongue starts lapping at it eagerly and not just his thumb, other fingers too. He even bites a little at them playfully, grateful that the cheering fans on the TV seem to drown out the little whimpers that he can’t hold back any longer.

“Nuh-uh” Lucas dabs at his chin softly with his free hand, but Eliott just grunts and keeps suckling and biting, eyes closed in bliss as he grinds down against the floor.

“Okay” Lucas leans in, “that’s enough” he whispers wetly against Eliott’s ear, pulling deliberately at the chain as he withdraws his hand slightly, but Eliott chases it hungrily.

“I said, that’s _enough”_  Lucas repeats, still whispering, but pulling the chain tight now and Eliott stops breathing for a moment, stops thinking, barely hears Lucas’ words over the sound of blood rushing in his ears, but there’s no turning back now. 

He looks up at Lucas, looks him straight in the eye and he knows Lucas can see it, see the little untamed brat hiding inside begging to be disciplined. 

With eyes locked on Lucas’ he bites down in the ball of his hand, gently but demanding, and waits. Hopes. Lucas doesn’t withdraw it as Eliott expected him to. What he does is much better. 

Twisting his wrist slightly, he grabs at Eliott’s chin hard with a thumb pressing down inside his mouth, shaking him a little.

“Does my little one need a timeout?” he whispers, and Eliott lets out a shaky exhale and a quiet whimper around Lucas’ finger. He wants to turn around to look at the others, check no one notices, but the way his hips stutter slightly at Lucas’ words, the way his ass clenches impatiently around the plug has him blushing so hard he doesn’t dare move. He just nods.

“Naked, on your hands and knees. You know where”

Only a couple of hours ago Eliott wouldn’t know, but now? Now Eliott knows exactly where he wants him, his eyes seeking Lucas’, dark with desire and want and that tiny bit of shame that will make Lucas’ words of praise later soothe like silk on skin. 

“Go on” Lucas nods, “Be good boy now, and maybe you’ll earn yourself a treat” 

Eliott rushes out of the living room, past their friends who still only seem to notice him when he blocks their view of the tv on his way out and back to their bedroom, quickly stripping off his clothes so he’s naked except for the chain around his neck, climbing up on the bed and bracing himself on his hands and knees in front of the mirror. 

He looks at himself in it, but only because he knows that’s what Lucas would want him to. Eliott has always hated mirrors, never been able to see the handsome face people seem to think he has or the body he’d been told was hot, only the flaws. But for some reason, in this moment, he feels okay looking at himself. Feels pretty, with the collar around his neck, glimmering in the light from the setting sun outside. Sexy, with those red, bitten lips and his ruffled hair and the small tattoo right above where his heart is about to burst right out of his chest. His skin, flushed and glowing, tiny goosebumps spreading all over as he hears the door open, feels a slight breeze caressing his back.

Closing his eyes, he feels the bed dip, then a set of firm hands replacing the breeze against his skin.

“Eliott” his ears peek up at the slight warning, his eyes opening again to meet first his own in the mirror, then Lucas’ behind him, then the door to their right which he knows can’t lock.

“It’s okay baby, they’re busy with the match” Lucas runs a soothing hand down to the small of his back and further down to his left cheek, pulling at it slightly, “This won’t take long” he smiles and Eliott spreads his legs further on the bed, wanting to please Lucas.

“That’s it, baby. Such a good boy, so soft” Lucas praises and Eliott feels a shiver run down his spine as Lucas brushes a thumb over the plug, “You did so well today, I think it’s time for your reward” 

Eliott arches into the touch, pushing his ass up searching for friction but Lucas just slaps it playfully with a soft “down boy”, and Eliott kind of wants to beg for _more_ , _harder_ , but they haven’t discussed that part of the checklist yet so he puts his head down and takes whatever Lucas will give him.

Slowly, achingly slow, Lucas pulls at the plug gently, the lube left there helping to ease it out of him and Eliott moans lowly, a small whine escaping his throat at the empty feeling it leaves. 

“There you go, feel that baby?” Lucas brushes a finger over Eliott’s hole and he writhes under the touch. 

“So open and wet and ready, aren’t you?” Lucas leans down and licks a fat stripe from his taint and up to his hole and Eliott whines into the mattress when he feels Lucas tongue circling his hole, prying it open to push inside, “Mmh tastes so good” Lucas murmurs into his ass and Eliott feels like he’s about to lose his goddamn mind, the only thing keeping him even remotely grounded the fact that the door is still unlocked and the others will eventually start looking for them. He whimpers and writhes and grinds his ass against Lucas’ face, begging him to go on.

“Okay, okay” Lucas chuckles and pulls back, positioning himself behind Eliott, “You’ll get your treat now, no more teasing” 

Eliott feels his mouth water at the sound of the zipper opening, the slap of Lucas’ hard cock against his ass almost making him turn around and shout at Lucas to get the fuck inside him already, but he kinda loves the wordless communication when they play like this, through sounds and body language only, so he whines and grinds and whimpers and hopes Lucas understands.

“I know, baby. I know” Lucas hushes him and lines up and Eliott is grateful he’s not letting him wait any longer, a final glance at the door before he feels it, the firm, blunt pressure of Lucas smooth head against his hole, a low groan slipping from his mouth as his body accepts the intrusion, _welcomes_ it even, his fingers scrambling for purchase at the sheets as Lucas pushes inside and bottoms out in one smooth motion.

“Fuck” Lucas moans and Eliott just has to see his face, needs to see the effect this has on Lucas too so he pushes himself up on his elbows and looks into the mirror, the beautiful view of Lucas behind him, the slight frown across his forehead as he starts thrusting slowly, his blue eyes fixed on where he’s filling Eliott up, his lips pink and wet and parted and Eliott could look at him like this forever. Except, when Lucas lets a string of saliva fall from his mouth to slick him up again, Eliott feels like he might burst with how urgent he needs to come, only now noticing how much his throbbing cock is leaking all over the sheets under him.

Feeling a sudden need to be close to Lucas, to feel his arms around him and his warm breath on his skin, he pushes himself up on his knees, both arms reaching over his head to grab at Lucas behind him, and Lucas pulls him closer, one hand on his hip, the other reaching around his chest to pull Eliott in tight, hitting his prostate with every thrust from this new angle.

Panting, Eliott turns his head back to chase Lucas’ lips, to find something to anchor himself by so he doesn’t drift away, and Lucas feeds him his tongue in a hungry kiss that has Eliott feel like he’s been starving until now. 

“Fuck, I love you so much” Lucas breathes into his mouth and Eliott whimpers with gratitude, feels his knees give out at those words, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding himself upright as he brings his hand to Lucas’ where it’s holding him just above his heart, guiding it further up to the chain around his neck.

“You want me to pull it, don’t you?” Lucas whispers wetly against his ear, and Eliott sighs with relief when Lucas understand what he wants, what he _needs._

“I’ll do anything for you Eliott, just promise me one thing” Lucas whispers, one hand still holding Eliott’s hip in a firm grip to keep him in place and Eliott turns his head further to look him in the eye.

“Promise you’ll keep looking at me like this, I wanna see your pretty face up close when I make you come on my cock” Lucas says and Eliott wouldn’t want to look anywhere else, be anywhere else than right here in this moment.

“Promise me” Lucas repeats and Eliott holds his gaze and nods, and then he finally feels it. Lucas’ hand wrapped around the chain. He pulls. 

A white hot flash shoots through Eliott’s brain, through his entire _being,_ when the chain blocks his airways momentarily, and he comes instantly, pure pleasure threatening to blind his vision and blank his mind but he keeps focusing on Lucas, Lucas’ eyes that look so full of love he feels like crying, afraid that if he  blinks it’ll all be gone like some kind of brutal, beautiful dream.

Not until his body starts shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm, not until Lucas is tipped over the edge too, coming deep inside him, not until both of them are falling over on the bed from exhaustion, giggling so loud Lucas has to let go of the chain to cover Eliott’s mouth. Not until then, does Eliott dare to blink.

“Please put it back inside” he pants urgently, “the plug, put it back in, I want to keep you inside me, just for a little bit” he begs and Lucas chuckles, bites his earlobe playfully and reaches over to grab the plug, gently easing it back inside. 

“Fuck you’re so hot” he groans, his body heavy on top of Eliott and it feels so good, perfect in a way Eliott can’t quite explain. Filthy and free and _infinite._

 

**

 

“Should we maybe get back to our guests?” Eliott sighs and Lucas grunts on top of him. It’s only been fifteen minutes but it feels like a lifetime.

 _“Ra-pi-noe! Ra-pi-noe! Ra-pi-noe!”_ they hear a sudden loud chanting from the other room, only interrupted by the occasional _“Lulu! Eliott!”_

“I think Megan scored” Lucas chuckles, his body still covering Eliott’s lazily.

“You think?” Eliott smiles, eyes now closed in bliss, flushed and sweaty and sated. “God she’s so hot, I’d let her top me for sure” he murmurs into the mattress.

“Yeah well…” Lucas nuzzles into his neck, “She can get in line” 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some filthy sexting while Lucas is away on a family holiday, enjoyyyy <3
> 
> (To anyone who's waiting for next ch of Lulu - I'm working as fast as I can, promise <33)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment below, if you enjoyed! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YESSS, I finally have some filth for youuuu!  
> I've had some pretty persistent (and cute) pups in my dm's asking for this, I hope it was worth the wait! 
> 
> Please check updated tags as per usual - and even if this is kinda fluffy it didn't get any less filthy, so if that's not your thing, this fic probably (definitely) isn't for you <3
> 
> A special thank you to panshambles for wonderful hc's feat. drool and to Küper and Sean for the breeding kink (I'll forever hold it in my heart huehuehue)

 

 

It’s been three weeks. _Three weeks_ since Lucas came home from his family holiday and all they’ve had is vanilla sex. 

It’s not like Eliott’s complaining. In fact, the vanilla sex is fucking amazing too. The pleading look in Lucas’ eyes when he’s close, looking up from under him as he wraps his arms and legs tight around Eliott and chases his release, begs him to go harder, faster, _deeper_. The way he giggles into his hair and kisses his forehead after, all flushed and sweaty and _glowing_. It feels so much like a dream come true that Eliott’s waiting any moment to wake up. 

And Eliott loves this side of Lucas too, the goofy, gentle, joyful little hedgehog that will dance like a dork in the living room or demand Eliott draw him cooking in the kitchen with his butt sticking out of his pants. He truly, deeply loves that Lucas. He just also freaking loves the Lucas that will rail him like he was fucking _made_ for his cock, the Lucas that will tell him to _‘take it like a good boy’_ or tie him to a chair in a leash on his knees, naked and throbbing, denying him release while he jerks off in front of him, serving Eliott his load thick and hot on his tongue, expecting only a high-pitched bark or a _thank you sir_ in return. 

And it’s been three fucking weeks. 

Four, if you count the actual week Lucas was away and kept Eliott right on edge the whole time, walking around the apartment naughty and naked and extraordinarily needy. _Four_.

Not that he’s counting. 

He’s been staring at that text all day. The text Lucas had sent him _that_ morning from his trip, the text that nearly drove Eliott right over the edge, even though he wasn’t supposed to come, even though he wasn’t even _touching_ himself.

_“Master can’t wait to give his lil pup a check-up when he comes home, make sure all his pretty holes are nice and tight and obedient.”_

Eliott’s kinda pushed right to the edge just reading it now.

He’s not even sure exactly what it means to Lucas, what a check-up entails in Lucas’ mind. All he knows is he _wants_ it. 

He’s tried to tell Lucas, but every time he opens his mouth to speak about it, to voice his wants and innermost desires to be dommed, to be _used,_ his words get stuck in his throat, shame washing over him like a tidal wave even though he knows Lucas won’t hold it against him, _knows_ Lucas loves it too, which is maybe what annoys him the most. That he doesn’t trust himself enough just ask for it.

Instead he makes a quick decision, undresses, gets in position and snaps a photo of himself.

 

**

 

Lucas has never packed his shit up so fast in his entire _life_.

It’s not like he generally loves long nights at the study hall, but he doesn’t exactly hate it either. Even though his first year of biomedical engineering has been a bit more bio and a little less engineering than he expected, it’s actually been quite okay. In fact, it’s been more than okay. It feels good to finally do something he finds interesting, something he’s good at. Something that inspires him. 

But right now there’s a picture on his phone of his hot naked boyfriend wearing nothing but _this_ , and it might not be particularly academic but he’s feeling really fucking _inspired_.

It’s been three weeks since Lucas came home from the yearly Lallemant trip to his grandparents’ mountain cabin in Puy De Sancy. _Three_ weeks and all they’ve had is vanilla sex. Four, if you count the actual week Lucas was away, missing his boyfriend so much it physically hurt. 

And he’s been waiting. Waiting for Eliott to make that first move, to take initiative. Waiting to be sure that he isn’t doing all of this just to please Lucas, although admittedly the thought of an eager-to-please Eliott is doing _things_ to him too. He just needs to know that Eliott wants this as much as him.

Eliott’s been trying to bring it up, Lucas can tell, but he didn’t want to put pressure on him. He wanted to give Eliott space to bring it up in his own time, in his own words. Or without words, like this. He just didn’t expect it to take three weeks. 

Quickly, he scrolls down over the photo again and the accompanying text.

_“I’m ready for my check-up, Master”_

Lucas mouth waters. There’s something about Eliott like this, that drives Lucas absolutely wild. Something about the way Eliott instantly goes soft and pliant under his touch whenever he tugs at the roots of his hair or whispers a _‘good boy’_ in his ear. It’s empowering and overwhelming in equal measure and Lucas feels so incredibly grateful for the trust Eliott shows in him when he lets go completely and lets himself just give in to pleasure. Lets himself just _be_ in his body. 

Sometimes, though, he worries it’s too much for him. That he’s somehow unconsciously taking advantage of Eliott, even if it’s the last thing he’d want in the world.

It had helped talking to Arthur about it. 

 _Arthur_ of all people, Lucas rolls his eyes at the thought. But when Arthur had casually hinted at his new status as a host at the local BDSM club over lunch one day, Lucas had worked up the courage to ask him.

“Okay, so you need to have a kink checklist. Here, let me send you a link-“ he said, pulling out his phone. 

“Oh yeah no, we already have one-“

“Oh okay, good. And a safeword too, I assume?” 

 “Yes of course, _Bali_ , but-“

“Bali?! _Fancy-_ “ Arthur had teased, taking a sip of his cappuccino. 

“No no, it’s because of the parallel universes and that _other_  muscular Lucas, the one who’s surfing and- _ugh_ shut up, it’s an inside joke!” Lucas had blushed when Arthur smiled and raised a brow at him in confusion, “I just don’t want him to feel like I’m _controlling_ him, you know?” he’d sighed, exasperated.

Arthur had gazed at him over the brink of his glasses, smiling patiently almost _fatherly_ and with a soft chuckle put his coffee cup back down, leaning forward slightly on his elbows and bringing his hands slowly back up, fingers touching lightly in a confident steepling gesture.

“Lucas, listen. I’ve been on both ends of dynamics like these...” he’d sighed calmly and continued, ignoring the wide-eyed look of disbelief on Lucas’ face, “and if it’s a healthy, consensual connection, whether long or short term, in most cases it’s the submissive who’s in total control” 

“What? How-“

“When you dominate Eliott, it makes you feel good to know _he_ feels good, right?”

“Yes, I- He-”

“He’s your _everything_ in that moment. The center of your universe, yes?”

“Yes. Of all the universes”

“Exactly. And he’s entrusting you his pleasure, his body and mind in that moment, and in return you pay full attention to him. You look at him, you listen to him, you _feel_ his needs and wants and your sole purpose in that moment is to bring him to new levels of ecstasy. When you dominate someone, you’re entirely responsible for their pleasure and that’s a big fucking responsibility, Lucas”

“I know, _fuck-_ ”

“But responsibility and power are two very different things, Lucas. Just because you’re accepting responsibility in that moment, doesn’t mean you have all the power. That’s why you have a kink list, a safe word, that’s why communication is key. When I’m spanking someone, it’s because it brings this person immense pleasure, and I’ve accepted the responsibility to provide that, you know?”

“Yeah uhh- yes. I guess, it makes sense”

“And let me tell you...” Arthur had gazed out the window for a moment smiling, mostly to himself, “It can be pretty fucking liberating, _empowering_ even, to be at the receiving end of that cane too”

A silence had passed between them until Lucas had rubbed his eyes with a chuckle.

“Arthur Broussard, BDSM guru huh?” Lucas had laughed, “Now teach me how to erase _that_ mental image from my mind” he’d added and Arthur had shrugged and smiled like it was nothing.

“But if you’re really uncertain, just wait it out. Just let him take initiative.  He’ll do it eventually, if he really wants it”

And even if Lucas really had done everything he could to erase the image of Arthur in a leather harness, it actually did help talking to him about it. Helped him understand that just because Eliott was submitting to him in role play didn’t mean he was infantilizing Eliott or taking away his agency. 

He just really needed to know for sure, so he waited it out. 

_Four. Weeks._

Not that he’s counting.

It takes him less than four _minutes_ to pack his bag and leave the study library to run to his scooter, maybe run a few yellow lights too, to reach his boyfriend, his _pup._ At least for tonight. 

Still, he’s in no way prepared for the sight that meets him when he finally enters their small two bedroom apartment, frantically pulling off his bag and shoes and jacket as he makes his way through the hallway towards their bedroom, caught like a deer in headlights when he passes the living room and spots Eliott out of the corner of his eye. Frozen to the spot Lucas turns fully to look at him. 

There, in the middle of the room is a podium of sorts that Lucas realizes must be their coffee table covered in a dark grey sheet. And on top of that low platform is his boyfriend, naked, perched on all fours with his face turned away from the door and his ass deliciously on display. Waiting. _Blindfolded_.

“Oh my god” he whispers.

 

**

 

“Oh my god” 

Eliott smiles when he hears those three words, almost _feels_ them on his skin like a caress, feels his own ears prick up at the sound of his boyfriend, his _Master,_  bewildered and breathless behind him, a rare sense of pride travelling up his back to his face, making all the tiny hairs on his body stand on end and his lips curl into a mischievous smile. 

Eliott wasn’t sure when he put on the blindfold and took the photo for Lucas, how he’d feel about it. If he liked it just as much as Eliott liked wearing it. 

And he’s been waiting to find out. Eager, ever since he got the idea and started preparing for the night. _Naked._ Lit a couple of candles and put on some relaxing music, pulled out the coffee table and fetched a duvet and a sheet in the drawer for this makeshift platform. Let himself feel how his skin tightened and his entire body trembled with want at the thought of Lucas touching it, taking it, without Eliott being able to see him, without being able to asses his next touch, his next move. 

He’s been hard since he sent that text from the podium and put the blindfold back on, his other senses heightened with the restriction of sight, to the point where he could almost _feel_ the sound of Lucas opening the front door downstairs. And now with Lucas in the room he feels _ready._ In fact, he can’t remember ever feeling more ready for anything in his entire life.

Slowly, he shifts his weight forward and leans down until his face is flush against the sheet and his knees digging into the padding under it. He feels the strain down the back of his thighs and his cheeks spread slightly, enjoying the way Lucas’ breath hitches when he presents himself like this. 

“Eliott, fuck-“ Lucas breathes out behind him and pauses, almost like he’s waiting for Eliott to respond, but he doesn’t say anything hoping Lucas will take the lead, or just _take_ him, whichever one comes first.

A moment passes between them and the tension is palpable, almost _electric_ , a thousand words unspoken, but words can wait. Because right now Eliott is speaking with his _body._  Asking, begging, Lucas to come closer. 

“Baby, look at you” Lucas finally coos behind him, and Eliott sighs with relief as Lucas slips into his role with such ease that Eliott catches himself wondering how he _does_ it. How he’s so confident, so comfortable in his own skin.

He can feel the heat from Lucas carefully closing in on him, feel the tension between them increase like tiny vibrations through the air. 

“So hungry aren’t you, baby boy?” Lucas asks quietly, brushing the tip of a finger over Eliott’s hole without warning and Eliott almost chokes.

It’s featherlight, but immediately his mouth falls open, an obscene sound slipping out at the unexpected touch and he swallows hard, feeling his hole clench and unclench eagerly almost like it’s trying to swallow down the sensation too.

Lucas finger travels up along the cleft of his ass and all the way up his back, and Eliott arches into the touch like a cat. When Lucas reaches his neck and further up to his face, his finger reaching the chain around Eliott’s neck, he pulls at it gently, all the way up until Eliott’s back on all fours, his arms stretched out under him. 

“So you want your check-up do you now, little one?” Lucas leans down and kisses him softly, and Eliott nods eagerly into the kiss, shivering slightly when Lucas’ velvet lips envelop his own.

Lucas kneels down in front of him, still holding on to the chain. 

“Always remember Bali, okay” Lucas whispers, for a brief moment stepping out of character and Eliott nods.

“Je t’aime” Lucas brings their foreheads together, “All of you. I love _all_ of you, you know that right?” Lucas asks as if he needs the reassurance and Eliott smiles, “Moi aussi” he whispers back, “I love you too, with _all_ of me”

They kiss like this for a while, slowly, quietly, almost as if to reconnect on a level deeper than the visual, maybe even the _physical_. There’s no rush, no words, and even if it probably looks obscene for them to kiss this softly, this lovingly, with one of them naked and blindfolded, poised on all fours like a prize pet, it feels so right. So _real._

They’re kissing each other’s insecurities away, kissing away old invisible wounds life inflicted on them for no particular reason other than to simply experience, to understand their own needs. But the pain is gone now, and all there’s left is love and trust. 

Eliott feels Lucas’ hand caress his skin as it travels up his neck and curls around his chin to his lower lip and he draws it down a bit, still kissing him.

Something about this, about the sensation of Lucas’ thumb possessively on his lip while they kiss is intimate and enticing in equal measure, and Eliott can’t help but let out a low groan. 

Lucas pulls back slightly and chuckles at Eliott’s instant reaction, thumb still resting on his lip. He starts brushing it slowly from one corner of his mouth to the other, and Eliott loves how sensitive it gets when they kiss this long. 

Testing the waters, Lucas dips his thumb inside and makes Eliott’s mouth fall open further, his eyes rolling back in pleasure behind the blindfold.

“You like that, huh?” Lucas teases, pulling to stretch his lip until it slips from his finger and Eliott’s breath catches again, “You like it when I play with your holes, baby?” 

Eliott moans louder this time, his hard cock twitching between his legs as if to remind him it’s still there, _unattended,_  and he feels hot all over and lightheaded.

“Such a gorgeous hole” Lucas continues, his thumb now holding under Eliott’s chin as he feeds him his index and middle finger instead, and Eliott instantly breaks out in a sweat but keeps his mouth slack and open for Lucas to do with whatever he pleases.

Lucas start playing with his fingers inside, teasing at the roof of his mouth and along the lines of teeth back down to his tongue. Eliott’s mouth has always been hypersensitive, but this is a _whole other level_ of sentience.

He whimpers quietly when Lucas pulls at his lips or presses down with the pads of his fingers on his tongue, “So responsive, aren’t you baby boy?” he says softly and starts thrusting his fingers slowly in and out, along Eliott’s tongue. 

Eliott feels a burning heat between his legs as saliva starts to pool in the sides of his mouth flooding it slowly, feels the urge to swallow strong enough that it makes him suck lightly on Lucas’ fingers.

“Nuh-uh,” Lucas reprimands, grabbing his chin and shaking it a little and Eliott responds with a puppy-like yelp. “Don’t swallow yet baby” Lucas instructs and Eliott obeys this time, lets his mouth go slack again so the saliva that has pooled there starts to trickle out the corner of his mouth.

Lucas hums satisfied, his fingers still thrusting slowly in and out as he leans in and kisses the corner of his mouth, whispering against his lips,

 “I love feeling you get wet for me” 

And Eliott swears he momentarily blacks out. Even with the blindfold it feels like everything disappears for a brief moment and when he regains his senses, he can feel his thighs shaking with the effort of holding himself up and precum bead at the head of his cock. 

All he wants in this moment is for Lucas to claim his mouth, to fill it up and use it in whatever way he pleases, so he whines quietly at the back of his throat, hoping Lucas will catch on.

Luckily, Lucas seems eager to move things along too, kissing Eliott again and standing up and Eliott can feel him pulling down his jeans and boxers enough for his cock to spring up thick and hard, somewhere right in front of Eliott’s face.

 _This_ was exactly what Eliott was planning for, _hoping_ for, while building the small podium. This exact angle, that would let Lucas fuck his throat while Eliott stayed on all fours. 

It smells good, musky and delicious, and Eliott wants to _taste_ it, wants to feel its thickness heavy on his tongue. Eagerly seeking the thick dark head he knows so well with his tongue, the drool collected in his mouth now trickling out and down his chin as he does so, but Lucas’ cock is nowhere to be found and he whines again, careless at this point of how needy he must sound. 

“There, there” Lucas chuckles softly and runs a hand through his hair, guiding it in place, “Let me help you, baby” he purrs, his voice soothing like silk on skin and Eliott feels a whole new level of fulfillment as Lucas finally slips the head of his cock inside Eliott’s mouth. So much so that he kind of wants to cry when Lucas immediately pulls back out. But he stays put, _obedient_. 

“Good boy” Lucas praises as he spreads the saliva over his lips with his cock and when he does it again, dips inside Eliott’s mouth to collect the saliva there, Lucas pulls Eliott’s head back by his hair and traces the wet head of his cock over Eliott’s lips and up against his cheek. 

He repeats the motion, achingly slow, pushing slightly further inside Eliott’s mouth every time, making his throat vibrate with breathless moans and his hips stutter forward helplessly. He continues, persistently, patiently, and Eliott grows harder every time he feels the blunt pressure at the entrance to his throat, every time Lucas pulls back out and traces his shaft across Eliott’s reddened face, leaving a wet mess of drool all over his cheeks and chin. 

Eliott starts rocking back and forth against the thrusts and again Lucas catches on, tugs harder at Eliott’s hair with his free hand and holds his head in place as he thrusts into his mouth in hard, steady movements. 

Lucas’ slips him a couple of fingers to join his cock inside and pulls gently at the corner of his mouth so Eliott can’t properly suck, drool dripping all over Lucas’ cock and down on his own hands.

“Fuck, I wish you could see yourself right now” Lucas groans approvingly and Eliott moans and revels in the slight humiliation of being made to drool on himself like this, immediately soothed by Lucas’ praise, a combination that makes him feel equal amounts of filthy and sexy and _proud_. 

There’s a small place in Eliott’s brain that opens up, whenever he’s like this. Somewhere warm and safe and colourful, where there’s no shame or judgement, just trust and acceptance. Somewhere he’s free to just feel. To just _be_ . To test the boundaries of his body and feel the existence of his being expanding, _transcending_.

And Lucas is right there with him, giving it to him. In every sense of the word. 

He can’t help but gag deliberately with every thrust and it feels overwhelming in a good way when his airways are briefly cut off and then opened back up in a consistent rhythmic motion. The light choking sensation that makes his heart race and sets his skin on fire, followed by a gratuitous release of oxygen back into his system, like water cooling the slight sting of an early summer sunburn.

“Try and stay on it, baby” Lucas put his hand at the back of Eliott’s head and guides it to the root, leaning forward in the next thrust to lock Eliott on his cock as he reaches over his back to his ass, placing both hands firmly on his cheeks. 

Eliott gags and sputters, fighting to breathe through his nose and blinking a way a few stray tears. But that’s only until Lucas pulls at his cheeks and lets a string of saliva fall from his mouth and down where he’s holding Eliott open. 

“ _Fu-_ _uunghh”_ Eliott’s growls and feels his throat open up more, letting more air slip through. 

“That’s it baby, open up” Lucas encourages and spits on his hole again, spreading his cheeks further to rub it into him with his fingers and Eliott moans and grabs at the back of Lucas’ thighs to steady himself as he feels his body open up to the sensations, feels a new connection from where Lucas’ cock is prying open his throat to where his fingers are doing the same to his rim. 

He can feel _everything_ , from the way Lucas’ cock twitches when he sucks on it, to the way his hands spread his cheeks apart and holds him open. He swears, he can even feel Lucas’ _gaze_ on him as he observes Eliott’s reaction closely when he spits on it and starts massaging again, slipping one finger inside to test, then two, closely assessing his reaction, then spits again and massages, repeating the whole thing until Eliott’s melting like butter in his hands, until Lucas is four fingers deep to the knuckle, spreading and holding him open, observing, assessing, _inspecting_. 

“So soft in my hands aren’t you, little one? What a good, tight little hole” Lucas praises and Eliott feels like he’s floating. 

He feels so incredibly full and completely empty at the same time, so open and vulnerable and _willing_ , so strong and pliant and powerful and so fucking _good_ that all he can do is suck and swallow and swear to himself he’ll be a good boy if only Lucas would just come down his throat like this. 

He doesn’t, and Eliott has no regrets about the needy whine he lets out when Lucas pulls back again, blindly chasing his wet cock with his open mouth. 

Lucas slips him a couple of fingers to suck on but takes them away way to soon, only making sure they’re coated in enough spit, and Eliott whines again.

“Aw such a hungry little pup” Lucas coos, taking Eliott’s hand with his free one and feeding him his own fingers instead, “Suck on these if you need it baby, we’re gonna do a little test now”

Desperate and needy, Eliott falls over and groans into the padding, sucking on his own fingers for comfort, _for lack of something better,_ his back arching obediently to present himself yet again when he feels Lucas walk to stand behind him, fingers teasing his wet entrance.

Slowly, Lucas pushes two fingers inside, skillfully pressing down right against Eliott’s prostate, his thumb massaging lightly on the outside against his taint and Eliott whimpers around his fingers in response, his free hand curling into sheets under him. 

“That’s my baby, taking me so well” Lucas praises behind him and slides his other hand in between Eliott’s open legs to wrap firmly around his strained cock and Eliott has to bite down on his fingers to stop himself from coming right then and there.

“Be good for me now” Lucas instructs firmly and starts stroking his cock downwards between his legs, his other hand working his ass in slow, deep thrusts against his spot and Eliott can't stop the string of sounds falling from his mouth, so indistinguishable that it’s impossible to tell one moan from the other.

He's starting to get an idea about what the test is, starting to realize there’s no way he’s going to pass it.  

Eliott groans loudly and starts thrusting deliberately down into Lucas' hand and back up onto his fingers, trying to signal to him that he’s close, trying to tell him that if he pushes him any further, he's going to fucking _explode_. 

“No” Lucas warns calmly and Eliott stills, but nothing about the movements of Lucas hands indicate that he’s off the hook yet. He’s still stroking Eliott just as fast as ever, thrusting right against his spot every time with no apparent intention of stopping anytime soon. 

Eliott withstands for a little while, tries to breathe through it. He knows he can do it, he’s managed before. But he’s also kind of curious to see what would happen if he disobeys. If he comes against his Master’s will. 

He imagines Lucas scolding him and spanking his ass, imagines him pressing his face into the padding and making him lick up his own mess while he fucks him hard. He's imagining a whole lot of other things too. that he barely dares to admit to _himself_ let alone Lucas, realizing way too late that his balls are drawn up tight and his cock is throbbing and ready to burst any moment, pulsations vibrating through his entire body as he consciously lets go and coats Lucas hand and probably the padding underneath him in quick, hot spurts of cum. 

As soon as he catches his breath, Eliott puts his head down and whimpers quietly to show remorse, awaiting his punishment. But Lucas just caresses his back soothingly, slowly, up and down.

“Shh.. it’s okay, don’t feel bad, it’s okay” he hushes him calmly and Eliott would probably feel calm and comforted, if it wasn’t for the fact that Lucas is still working his ass and stroking his cock with equal intensity.

“Shh..” Lucas continues, and Eliott realizes he isn’t going to stop. 

Eliott hisses and shudders through the overstimulation building inside his body, his hips jerking wildly and his legs trembling with the almost painful sensitivity, but Lucas continues unaffected. 

“Stay” he warns when Eliott unconsciously moves a little forward as if to crawl away from all the sensation, and Eliott whimpers and whines into the sheets, everything inside him screaming that it’s _too much, too much._

Still, there’s something comforting in letting go like this, in knowing that this isn’t for him to decide. In knowing that Lucas is there with him, all calm and collected, guiding him through it. 

And when Lucas whispers another “Shh.. that’s a good boy, you can do it”, Eliott really truly feels like he can, _believes_ he can do it. Believes that he can be a good boy for Lucas.

So instead of giving in to the impulse to close up his legs, he opens them further and pushes back harder against Lucas’ thrusts. His spent, aching cock twitching in Lucas’ hand with every movement.

“Come on little one, you can do it” Lucas encourages and continues working him relentlessly, occasionally letting go of his cock to stroke up his back, “You’re doing so well, baby” 

And Eliott is lost to it. Lost to the overwhelming sensation of his softening, sensitive cock getting stroked fast despite the state it’s in. Lost to the sensation of his claimed hole clenching involuntarily around Lucas’ fingers. But more than anything he’s lost to this Lucas. This Lucas, that has taught him hidden truths about his own body more than once and is showing Eliott how much he’s really capable of, when he's about to give up.

It’s _this_ Lucas that makes Eliott finally manage to get a hold of himself, manage to make a conscious decision to regain control of his body enough to breathe through it. It’s _this_ Lucas that makes him groan through gritted teeth and focus on the pleasure building, minute by minute, replacing the initial pain from overstimulation. And it’s _this_ Lucas that’s showering him in words of comfort and praise until his cock grows fully hard in his hand again. 

“See, baby? I told you you could do it” Lucas cheers him on and Eliott can _hear_ the smile, _feel_ the pride in his voice, “Such a skillful little pup, I’m so proud of you” he leans in still jerking Eliott off and sucks a mark on his ass, grazing the sensitive spot with his teeth and biting a little. 

Eliott whimpers and moans but poses proudly on his hands and knees when Lucas lets go of his cock, standing hard and heavy between his legs, to move over and slowly remove the blindfold. 

“I think you’ve earned yourself a little treat” Lucas kisses him softly and Eliott has to blink twice to regain his sight before opening his eyes fully to find Lucas kneeling in front of him, still fully clothed except for his thick cock jutting out from under his t-shirt, his hair a mess and his lips red and bitten, the skin on his neck and cheeks flushed and Eliott feels a little prouder still that he’s had this effect on his Master.

“You’re so good for me, so special” Lucas breathes out and kisses him again, “I think you’ve deserved a very special reward tonight” he smiles into the kiss and pulls Eliott closer, deepening the kiss and licking into his mouth until Eliott’s breathless and butter-soft in his hands.

Lucas lets go of him and Eliott’s about to object, but only until he realizes what Lucas is doing. 

Taking off his clothes and grabbing the lube from the floor, Lucas kneels down on the carpet in front of him and starts fingering himself. 

Instantly, Eliott feels his mouth water at the sight, an exhilarating elixir of excitement and shock and a tiny bit of confusion rushing through his veins as he watches Lucas open himself up fast and efficiently. But he also knows better than to jump to conclusions so he watches patiently, like a well-trained puppy waiting for his meal to be prepared.

“That’s a good boy, come here” Lucas finally turns his head to look up at him and nods when Eliott hesitates, “That’s right. You can come now, come on”

Eagerly, Eliott climbs down the podium and shuffles closer to Lucas on his hands and knees, dumbfounded and a little dazed and so fucking _horny_. He crawls in over Lucas, possessive and submissive in equal measure, not stopping until they’re flush against each other and buries his nose in Lucas’ hair, inhaling his scent and licking into the skin of his neck eagerly.

Panting hard, Eliott starts grinding against Lucas’ ass, sniffling into his neck, waiting as patiently as possible for his reward, fully embracing, _embodying_ , the headspace he’s been in the entire night. _Finally._

When Lucas reaches back to guide his throbbing cock inside and Eliott stills to let Lucas adjust, he feels them both let out a shaky exhale and even if this position is by no means new to them, it still somehow feels _big_ , feels like a _first_ , almost as if they’re both realizing they’ve reached a significant step in this journey together. 

Lucas feels so tight and warm around him and Eliott is so happy and eager, that he has to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut to hold himself back, hoping Lucas can tell from his heavy breathing and his trembling thighs. 

Lucas turns his head to catch his lips in a heated kiss, his hand coming up to tangle in Eliott’s hair, grounding him a bit. When Eliott opens his eyes again, he’s staring right into Lucas’, burning a bright blue flame,

“Breed me” 

Eliott’s eyes widen, searching Lucas’ wildly, wanting to make sure he really means it.

“You heard me, baby” Lucas just holds his gaze, intense and insistent, “Fucking breed me”  

Lucas leans back down, pushing his head and chest down onto the carpet and as if by command, Eliott’s hips start thrusting frantically, pounding into Lucas with new found strength and all Eliott can think about in this moment is to please Lucas, to give back, if only just a fraction of the pleasure he’s been given tonight.

“Yes baby, give it to me” Lucas is panting too, his whole body pushed forward with every thrust, “So good, fuck-” 

Lucas reaches in between his own legs to jerk himself off and Eliott licks and bites into his shoulder, arms and legs shaking from the position and from giving Lucas his all.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum” Lucas groans and Eliott watches in awe as Lucas’ face settle into a blissful frown right on the brink between pain and pleasure.

“Come with me, baby. Give me your cum, give it to me” he stutters, bordering on begging, and cum starts to shoot from between his legs. Eliott is tipped right over the edge with him, spilling deep inside Lucas with a long growl. 

Sweaty and giggling they tip over on the carpet, Eliott’s calves cramping up from being in this position for so long and he clutches them hilariously, his face twisting in something between a cry and a grin, can’t tell if it hurts or tickles and Lucas laughs with him, snuggling into his neck and placing small kisses all over his face until they’ve both calmed down.

They lay there for a while in silence, naked, just touching, caressing, _appreciating_. Quietly thanking _this_ particular universe for bringing _Lucas #1_ and Eliott _#3546_ together, and each other for what they just shared, for everything they have together.  

“Now clean me up” Lucas sighs, lazily lifting his leg from where it’s curled around Eliott and they both giggle.

“...oh, and the carpet too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm skamsnake on tumblr, come play kinksters <3


End file.
